A Different Journey
by dressmeupinstitches
Summary: Tragedy strikes leaving two sixteen year olds to pick up all the pieces.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first Home and Away fanfic. It's kind of touch and go as to if it'll work as a story or not but the idea was floating about so I though why not use it? It's kind of AU and is a Charlie/Brax fic with lots of Heath, Casey and Ruby. So I've got three chapters I'm going upload now so you can tell me what you think. Hope you guys enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

In a small town called Summer Bay, one of the newer residents Charlie Buckton was sitting in her almost two year old daughter's room watching her sleep. The Buckton's had only moved in two weeks ago as they felt they needed a fresh start in a place where Ruby could grow up happily. This  
>was the first time she had been alone with her daughter as her parents were away on holiday up the coast for a week and had left her. You see, Charlie had only just turned sixteen and had the help of her parents since her daughter was born. Now you are all probably judging her at this point in time but please, do not judge anyone unless you know the full story. Charlie had been abused and raped when she was thirteen by her boyfriend and that is how she ended up with Ruby. She struggled to begin with and had to fight with her father, Ross, to let her look after Ruby. He thought that it would be best if the brought Ruby up thinking that Charlie was her sister and that he and his wife,<br>Elsie, were her parents. Charlie fought with him and eventually after the persuasion of her mother he gave in and took the role of grandfather to little Ruby. Ross and Elsie were due to return the next day so Charlie was savouring the alone time with her daughter. She gently stroked her baby's cheek and whispered,  
>"I know that there may be struggles and I may be very young but Ruby, I love you with all my heart and I will do anything for you. I love you my baby girl, always remember that."<p>

In a neighbouring area to Summer Bay Darryl Braxton was holding a household together as usual while his mother was out at a bar or a casino trying to find a man to take her home for the night. Darryl, or Brax as he prefers to be called, was the eldest of three boys. The boy's father had left them before the youngest, Casey, was born just over two years ago and ever since then Brax had been keeping the family together. Their mother had never really been much use to them, but ever since their father left she just stopped caring completely and left her eldest in charge. Brax had  
>looked after Casey since the moment he was born, he woke up in all hours of the night to feed and change him. He made sure his other brother Heath went to school every day and did all his<br>homework. Brax found himself getting a job at the age of fourteen just to keep food on the table and diapers on Casey as their mother was continually losing jobs and when she did have a job she  
>would go and gamble all of the money away. He started gardening for the neighbours and in roughly two years he had himself quite the business going. Brax was basically a father to Casey. Heath looked up to his older brother like he was some sort of hero. In many ways he was because if it wasn't for him the boys would probably all be in care and alone.<br>"Right Heath, time for bed dude," Brax told his younger brother. The eleven year old huffed in annoyance but obeyed his brother.  
>"Okay Brax, night," he said as he shuffled off towards his room. Brax smiled,<br>"Night mate." Casey fussed from where he was sprawled on the sofa.  
>"Bak, bak." Brax walked over to his youngest brother and picked him up.<br>"Hey little man, you ready for bed?" Casey didn't reply he just snuggled up into his brother's chest and fell asleep again. Brax chuckled and made his way to Casey's room placing him in the crib that was there. He tucked him in then kissed the toddler lightly on the head.  
>"Night buddy, I love you so much. You and Heath mean the world to me, I would do anything for you. We may have our problems but we will get through them. You're gonna be great little man. I'm so proud of you."<br>With that Brax left the room and went to bed.

Charlie woke the next morning to the sound of her daughter.  
>"Muma, Muma! UP!" Ruby shouted from her room.<br>"Just coming baby," Charlie replied rolling out of bed to go and get her daughter. She looked at the clock on her way passed, 'Hmm... Half eight, not bad Rubes,' Charlie thought. She walked into Ruby's room to find her standing up holding the bars of her crib. As soon as Ruby saw her mother she grinned.  
>"Bekfas mummy?" Charlie chuckled.<br>"Yes baby we can go have breakfast if you want."

The two Buckton girls went and had some breakfast and watched some Saturday morning cartoons for a couple of hours before going to get ready for the day.

Saturday morning started at the Braxton household with Heath waking up at around eight so he could watch all the cartoons he could. He heard Casey calling as he walked passed and went and got him out his crib before the two youngest brothers made their way to the living room. Heath decided that Brax should get a lie-in because he was always working so hard. The eleven year old turned on the TV sitting his brother at one side of the sofa before going and pouring two bowls of cereal putting milk in one as Casey would just spill it if he had any. As soon as he gave the toddler the cereal he squealed with joy and dove his hands into the sugary bowl and stuffed it in his mouth. Heath laughed before turning to the TV.

Brax woke around twenty minutes later hearing the sound of the TV. He stretched and swung his legs over the side of the bed before getting up to see what was happening with his brothers. He walked into the living room to find Heath staring at the TV with his mouth hanging open and Casey on the other side of the sofa happily munching some cereal.  
>"I see you two are enjoying your morning," he grinned.<br>"Morning Brax, and yes we are," Heath replied his eyes still transfixed on the TV.  
>"Bak me go' seewul!" Casey beamed at his brother. Brax laughed and walked over to his youngest brother placing a kiss on his head. He picked Casey up and sat down in his place with the youngster on his lap.<br>"I can see that buddy, is it good?" Casey only nodded feverishly as his hands were shovelling as much cereal as possible into his tiny mouth, making both his brothers laugh.  
>"So what do you guys want to do today?" Brax asked.<br>"Can we fix my Bike?" Heath asked as his bike had broken earlier in the week.  
>"Sure no problem Heath," Brax replied. The three brothers sat and watched TV till the cartoons stopped and what Heath called 'the boring adult stuff' came on. They then went and got ready for a day of messing around in the garden.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Charlie was tidying up a little for when her parents returned. They had called earlier when they had left to tell her they were on their way. Charlie was looking forward to them coming back, although her and Ruby were perfectly fine, she did miss her mum and dad. Just as she was finishing off the phone rang.  
>"Hello?" Charlie answered. Charlie's face went worried as she put the phone down and tear built up in her eyes.<br>"Come on Rubes," she said turning to her little girl. "We've gotta go out."

-

Meanwhile at the Braxton's the boys were sitting having lunch after they had got back in from the garden when the phone rang.  
>"Hello?" Heath answered the phone. "Brax They wanna talk to you." He passed the phone to his older brother.<br>"Hello?" Brax said. He talked for a couple of seconds before putting the phone down trying his best not to look to worried as he turned to his brother's.  
>"Let's put on our shoes," he said. "We're going out."<p>

-

Yabbie Creek police station was bustling with activity as the sergeant asked a constable to sort out a room and make it child friendly as they had some news to break. The sergeant thought it would be best to have them all here as he told them as they were all in the same situation.  
>A while later the secretary put her head round the door.<br>"They're all here sir, do you want me to send them in?" the woman looked solemnly at her boss.  
>"Yes... Yes, send them in. The sooner it's told the sooner it's over." he said glumly not looking forward to what was to come.<p>

-

The Braxtons made their way uncertainly into the police station with Heath sending a questioning look to Brax who put a hand on his brother's shoulder to comfort him. Brax had Casey in his arms which made the eldest boy feel far safer for some reason. When they arrived they saw a girl the same age as Brax sitting looking distressed sitting on a chair with a little girl about the same age as Casey snuggled up against her. Although this was neither the time or the place Brax found himself drawn to this girl and couldn't stop himself staring at her. She was beautiful. Heath nudged Brax to get his attention. He turned towards the desk with a young police officer standing at it.  
>"Umm.. We're the Braxtons and we were just called and told to come down to the station." The officer looked up and nodded.<br>"Ah, yes, if you could just go and sit over there and wait for a minute." he said beckoning towards two seats next to the girls. Brax nodded and wordlessly led his brothers to the seats.

-

The secretary returned and told all five of them to follow him. They walked in and found the sergeant sitting at a table that had a few chairs around it.  
>"Hello, there is no easy way to tell you all this and it's going to be very hard to take in so I'll just tell you all outright." the sergeant looked to each youngster in turn dreading what had to come out of his mouth next. "I'm afraid there was a car accident earlier on which involved Mr and Mrs Buckton and Mrs Braxton." he inhaled deeply as he saw the pain flashing through the eyes of the three oldest. "I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, but nobody made it out alive." the three oldest just stared at the man in shock. They didn't know what to do or how to react. It didn't seem real. "I will leave you all for a while and then we can come back and discuss what can happen."<br>As the sergeant left the room Charlie broke-down and was sobbing while clinging to her little girl. Brax looked over to her and lay a comforting hand on her leg. He may not know her but they were both in the same boat. As soon as he saw the first tears roll down the side of her face his own heart broke. He couldn't understand why he felt what he did but he decided to go on his instincts and comfort her. Charlie smiled faintly at him while continuing to sob. Heath was the next one to cry Brax used his other arm to pull him into his side. He whispered softly to his brothers as tears made their way down his cheek,  
>"I love you guys and I will do everything I can to look after you and make sure you have a good life. We'll be fine." Heath looked up at his big brother,<br>"You already do that Brax. I don't tell you this enough but I love you." Brax tightened his grip on both of his brothers and whispered.  
>"I love you guys so much, you're both my world."<br>"Wuv oo too Bak" Casey said  
>Charlie was whispering to her daughter taking all the comfort she could from her daughter.<br>"I love you baby, we'll be fine. Grandma and Grandpa will look over us from above, they're in a safe place now." Charlie realised that she had to stay strong and continue to look after her daughter. All five sat in silence after that just taking comfort in the fact that they still had each other as the tears continued to fall.

The sergeant returned about an hour later followed by a friendly looking woman.  
>"Hello, I'm Sarah. I'm a social worker, I know this may seem very sudden but I want to get you five sorted out as soon as possible considering the youngsters." The two teenagers nodded as the other three just sat quietly. "Now Charlie, it seems that your parents have left the house and all their belongings and money to you and Ruby. Seeing as you're sixteen then you can stay alone with Ruby." Charlie nodded still processing the information. "Darryl, you are now sixteen also, so you, if you choose to can take over legal guardianship of Heath and Casey? What do you think?" Brax replied instantly,<br>"Of course I want that to happen, I've already practically raised them." Sarah nodded.  
>"Okay, we can get the paper work after. Now do you want to continue staying in Mangrove River?"<br>"Well, it seems like it's our only option till I can make enough money to move to the bay where they can have a better life." Brax replied.  
>"Well you see, I've been thinking, if Charlie consents, that you boys could move in with her. At least temporarily as you're both going through the same thing and Brax is the same age as Charlie and Casey is the same age as Ruby. It kind of makes sense, don't you think?" Sarah and Brax looked at Charlie, Brax seemed to be unsure of her reaction. Charlie looked up to face Brax, looking thoughtful,<br>"I think that's an excellent idea." Brax grinned at Charlie as she said this.  
>"Well then that's sorted, let's get you boys home to pack up then we can take your stuff over to the bay." <p>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Charlie had just returned home and she was having trouble digesting all the information that had just left her in pieces. She sat clutching Ruby to her chest while swaying back and forth sobbing. She couldn't believe it. Her parents were gone. It was just her and Ruby now. Charlie's thoughts drifted to the Braxtons, it may have all been a little thrown together but she thought it was a good idea that they boys move in. They were all going through the same trauma and would be able to help each other out. Brax and Charlie being the same age was also helpful as they could give each other support in managing the kids. It seemed to be the only vaguely good thing to happen.

Charlie sat lost in thought for a while longer until she was interrupted by a knock at the door. She hastily wiped her tears on her sleeve and made her way to the door balancing Ruby on her hip. She opened the door to find the Braxtons standing there with Sarah pulling a couple of large suitcases behind them.  
>"Hey," Charlie tried her best to smile. "Come in.". The boys and Sarah entered. Brax was holding Casey and trying to pull two cases along at the same time. Charlie approached and cautiously beckoned for Brax to hand her Casey. He looked unsure at first but he handed his brother over. Charlie took him and rested him on her other hip. She carried the two babies over to the play pen and place them carefully in. Charlie joined Heath, Brax and Sarah in the sitting area waiting to see what would happen.<br>"Right, I know this might seem rushed guys but the faster we can get the three kids into a stable home then there will be no chance of you guys being split up." Sarah explained as the teenagers nodded in understanding. "Now you just need to fill out these papers and then everything will be sorted. You guys won't need to organise any funerals or anything I can take care of that if you want," both Brax and Charlie immediately agreed as they knew it would be far too difficult. "Okay I will be popping in once a week for the first three weeks then it'll just be every month after for the first six months. Don't worry I'll call to let you know when to expect me so you don't go out. I'll call in again tomorrow after I've sorted the funerals and other paperwork. So I'll leave you guys to it." She smiled lightly. "I am so sorry for what happened, but I feel you guys can make this work." She left the Braxtons and Bucktons alone and drove away. Charlie and Brax looked at each other then to Heath, who had fallen asleep on the sofa and the babies who were asleep in the playpen. Charlie looked at the floor as she felt tears begin to stream down her cheeks again. Brax noticed this and although he had only just met Charlie he hated seeing her cry and be hurting. So he crossed to the other sofa and sat down next to her. He pulled her into his arms, at first she was a little stiff in his arms but after a couple of seconds she relaxed into his embrace. She felt safe here, like nobody could touch her when his arms were around her. They both cried over what had happened letting it all out. The news began to sink in and they both sobbed harder than before. It was odd though, that they took comfort from each other having only met a couple of hours prior. As they calmed down a little Brax looked down at Charlie,  
>"I'm going to be here for you whenever you need me. I can be your shoulder to cry on or support in everyday life."<br>"Thank you, that means the world to me, we can be each other's rock." With that the pair drifted off to sleep after the most difficult day of their lives.  
><strong><br>-**

The next morning Brax woke up to find himself on the sofa in a strange house with a very beautiful girl soundly sleeping on his chest. The memories of the previous day came flooding back to him and a wave of sadness. 'No', he thought. 'I have to be strong for my brothers and for Charlie and Ruby now.' He looked down at Charlie, he couldn't understand his automatic need to protect and comfort her. He hardly knew her yet he felt a strong connection towards her. He looked over to the other sofa where Heath was sleeping with his mouth hanging open drooling all down his chin while his snores filled the room. Brax laughed at his brother as he was always adamant he never snored. He heard a noise from the playpen where the babies had slept and saw Ruby just waking up. He decided to let everyone sleep so he gently lifted Charlie off his chest, laying her down on the sofa. He walked across the room to the little girl who was watching Brax make his way over to her.  
>"Hey there Ruby", he said softly. He wasn't sure how Ruby would react to him. Ruby looked at him with her big blue eyes. There were tears making their way forward, Brax could tell. He bent over the playpen and gently picked her up. "It's okay baby, I'll look after you. Just let your mummy rest. My name's Brax." He stroked her cheek reassuringly. The little girl smiled and snuggled into his chest.<br>"Baks!" she softly said as she looked up at him.  
>"Yes that's me," Brax smiled down at Ruby. The pair went into the kitchen while they waited for the rest to wake up. Brax put Ruby in the highchair that was sitting at the table and went and got some juice out and put it in a sippy cup while making himself a coffee. Brax sat down and gave Ruby the juice. They sat for a while as Brax made her laugh and went along with her babbling as if it was proper conversation. Ruby seemed to have completely warmed up to Brax and was now very happy being with him.<br>"I see you guys are wide awake," a voice came from the door way. Brax turned to find Charlie leaning on the door frame smiling lightly as she watched the sight in front of her.  
>"Yeah, we were both up so we decided to let you guys sleep." Charlie smiled appreciatively towards the other teenager.<br>"Muma Baks gived me doois!" Ruby waved the empty cup in the air showing her mother. "He funny."  
>"I see that baby," Charlie said, she was happy that Brax was here and that her daughter had an adult to interact with besides herself. "How about we make some breakfast for when the boys wake up?"<br>Charlie walked towards the fridge and started to pull out bacon and eggs. Brax walked over to Charlie.  
>"So what you making us then chef?" He asked with a cheeky grin. Charlie laughed gently turning to face Brax.<br>"I wouldn't call me chef, my cooking really isn't very good. The chances are I'll burn something." Brax sniggered at the thought.  
>"Well then, I guess I'll just have to give you a hand and make sure nothing blows up."<br>"That sounds like a plan." It was amazing how the Pair had known each other for less than 24 hours, yet they felt completely at ease with each other. They started cooking breakfast together while keeping Ruby amused so she didn't feel left out.  
>"I smell food," was what alerted everyone that Heath was finally awake.<br>"Good morning to you too Heath," Brax said ruffling his brother's hair. He looked down at the boy seeing a sad look on his face he pulled him into a hug. "It'll be alright bud, as long as we have each other." Heath looked up at his brother and for the first time in his life he actually believed him when he said that sentence.  
>"BAK BAK!" a little shout came from the living room.<br>"That's Casey up then," Brax said leaving the room to fetch his youngest brother. Charlie turned to Heath.  
>"Morning Heath, want any breakfast?" Heath nodded feverishly.<br>"Yes please Charlie! It smells really good." Charlie dished out the breakfasts pouring out two small bowls of cereal for Casey and Ruby just as Brax entered the kitchen again with Casey clinging to his side.  
>"Ready for breakfast Case?"<br>"Yeah me hungree!"  
>The little makeshift family, brought together by tragedy, tucked into their first meal together.<p>

_That's the first three chapters done. Let me know what you all think and if it's an idea worth continuing. I'm not sure if it'll go down well but anyway, it's worth a try._


End file.
